Call of the Wolf
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: A True blood:a person born with the tribal markings of the wolf. destined to become to Alpha wolf despite the gender, can only be born to royal heritage and there is one every 200 years. Isabella swan is the last true Blood. AU. cullens vamps, R/Em A/ed
1. Chapter 1

**Call of the wolf.**

_**one**_

_

* * *

_

It was night, the full moon was hidden behind two dark massive clouds, the only light came from the few street lamps situated on the street corners. Highlighting the ancient buildings and homes in its pale yellow light.

_Two figures disturbed the peaceful setting that night, a woman ran down came down her hair was blond and seemingly dark as the night around her, her tanned skin gleamed as she ran under a light and she tugged the second figure, a small girl along with her._

_The girl was a carbon copy of the women pulling her but her hair was a shiny black. Tear streaks stained a tan face and her wide Blue eyes were full of fear. She let out a small whimper._

"_Bella, you must be as silent as possible." Bella's mother said, her voice was slightly panicky and she struggled to calm it down, she didn't need to worry her little girl. She increased her pace to almost running whipping her head backwards to make sure she wasn't being followed._

"_mother…" Bella whimpered desperately, she tightened her hold on the women head and her bottom lip quivered as she struggled to ld in the sobs that were begging to be released._

_Oh how she wished that she was just dreaming and this was only a big horrible nightmare, she choked back another cry, she reached up and wiped away her fallen tears with her free hand then she grasped a necklace that hung around her neck, it was made out of simple yet sturdy russet colored thick twine and a hanging off of it was a large wolf fang, pale white and sharp._

_The last thing Bella had from her father. Her real father when he was normal and caring and loving. The monster that he was now was not her father, t couldn't be. Bella was so confused and scared and her mother was doing nothing to comfort her._

_Her mother had woken her up in the dead of the night, an expression of pure agony in her face. In her hands she carried two suitcases it's contents were unknown to Bella and she paid them in mind. The next thing she knew her mother had her plucked out of the bed and they were running._

_Bella's mind flew to the past months, wondering what would cause this change. Her father, Damien Le'bre had become increasing aggressive to her mother, Rosaline Le'bre and to herself, not only with words but with his fist. His angry would grow so much and he would yell and screech and hit. But Bella begin to notice that the source of his angry had been the many arguments he had with her mother and they were always about the same thing, her._

_If only Bella knew what she had done, she would beg and apologize if that was all it took to make everything better._

"_We're almost there Sweetie, almost there. Just hold on a little longer." Rosaline said, her voice was teary but Bella couldn't see her face to be sure if she was crying, but just the sound of weakness in her usual strong, confidents mothers voice was enough to cause tears to well up again. But let out a little sob then focused on running, she was happy that she didn't run out of breath quickly like the other girls in her classes at school._

_Right foot_

_Left fool_

_Right foot_

_Left foot_

_Right foot_

_Left foot._

_The mantra continued in her head for what seem like for ever until her mother came to a sudden stop, causing Bella to crash into her back. She backed out way letting out quiet apologizes as she breathed quickly, trying to catch her breath._

_She looked around to see if she could recognize where they were… she couldn't._

_It was a unmarked street. There was no lamps or houses. The only light came from the little sliver of moon that peeked out of the clouds edged, bathing the duo in a pale earthly light._

"_My baby, oh my sweet Isabella. Am sorry." Rosaline sobbed out. She clutched Bella to her. Her fingers stroked Bella's soft cheeks as she gazed into her blue eyes. She held her hand over the wolfs fang that lay over Bella's heart. But didn't touch it._

"_Mother, what's wrong? What's happening!"_

"…"

"_Tell me! Mother, mommy. I'm scared!"_

"…_You must believe in who you are baby. You are the last true blood."_

"_True what? Mother you not making sense. What's a true blood?"_

_Rosalind shushed her, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bella's forehead in a calming manner. Silencing any remaining questions from the girl with the gentle, love filled gesture. She pulled back and Bella's heart wrenched even more when she saw tears in her mothers eyes._

"_You will understand someday Bella. My only regret is that I will miss seeing you grow up into a beautiful young women….and when you do understand, I what you to know that I only did what I did to protect you. I never meant for any of this to happen, and I pray that you forgive me."_

_Bella didn't get a chance to voice her confusion and pain at her mothers oblivious agony, because I dark car suddenly pulled up in a screeching stop. It's windows were dark and tinted, giving no clue to how was driving it. And there was no license plate._

_Rosaline stood up straight, her eyes shined with tears but there was a small amount of relief in them now, she took a firm hold in belle's hand and tugged her to the dark car._

_The car door opened with a loud click as they approached it and Bella jumped a bit at the sound. And her confusion only grew even more when she saw who was in the car._

_Her godfather Charlie. He sat his mousy brown hair was ruffled and out of placed and his eyes were rimmed with red but he sent Bella and Rosaline a grim smile that did nothing to release the tension that gathered around them like a shroud of mist._

"_Charlie, thank goodness you're here. Did you get Adrian as well." Rosaline asked in a breathless voice, Charlie grunted and nodded. "He's in the back."_

_Rosaline nodded and opened the back door, revealing a tanned boy that looked to be a few years older than Bella. His short black hair was messy and bed ragged and like Bella his was wearing pajamas. He looked upon Bella and her mother with wide blue eyes but said nothing. What caught Bella's attention, was the wolf fang necklace that hung around his neck, that was identical to hers._

_Rosaline's lips twitched as she looked at Adrian._

"_wow… they look so much alike.." she breathed out, glancing her daughter and the boy. She cleared her throat loudly and shook her head slightly. Before ushering Bella in the car._

_Bella didn't bother fighting against her m9ther, she had been raised to respect her parent wishes no matter what._

_But she really didn't want to get in the strange car with the weird boy. Even though her god father was there it still didn't help ease the feeling that something was wrong._

"_Mommy.. No." she cried out, clinging to her mothers arms._

_For a split second Rosaline brought her baby girl closer to her before she sobbed and nearly throw Bella back into the car, causing her to collide with the boy, who let out a grunt of pain as her weight rested on him._

_Bella watched stunned, through blurry eyes as her mother bowed her head in pain._

"_Go." she said, her voice hoarse. Charlie frowned at her._

"_Rosaline, you could come with us! You don't have to-"_

"_I said go dammit! Go!"_

_The car lurched forward immediately, but Rosaline's voice was till heard over the cries of Bella._

"_From this day forth, Isabella Le'bre is no more!"_

* * *

Bella awoke with a violent jerk. Her eyes wide and her body shaking from the aftereffects of her dream. Her legs were twisted deeply in her dark blue sheets and her body was drenched with sweat. She groaned as she felt her arm burn and she dug her fingers deeply into the sleeves of her nightshirt, with a sharp jerk of her hand she tore the sleeve off of her right side showing off. Dark inky tribal marking that covered her tanned arm from the top of her shoulders to her wrist. Thin and etiquette looking when they were normal but now they glowed an angry red, Burning and hot that made Bella lurch over in pain as she fought to regain control.

She paid no mind to the figure that burst through her bedroom door.

"Isabella! Are you alright what happened." Adrian said, his voice was frantic and filled with worry as he rushed to Bella's side. He grabbed her face between his hands and looked into her pained blue eyes.

"Isabella, fight it. Think calm thoughts Isabella. Happy things." he begged her. His fingers trembling as Bella let out a pained grunt.

Bella gritted her teeth and let out a guttered growl as she closed her eyes. She did as Adrian told her and let the few happy moments of her life fill her mind.

_Her first Christmas with Charlie and Adrian._

_Finding out that she and Adrian were half siblings._

_Getting her first motorbike_

_Gaining her wolf form._

Slowly but surely, Bella's breathing eased and the red pulsing markings turned back to it's regular black color. Bella sighed as she laid her hands down on the bed, her entire being exhausted from the effort of sustaining her beast.

"Fucking dream.." she cursed out softly, hearing Adrian let out a strained chuckle.

"shush Isabella, a young woman of your heritage should not speak in such a manner."

"Bite my beautiful tan ass."

"Now that wouldn't be pleasant for either of us."

Bella shoot her half brother an annoyed look before throwing her arm over her eyes and groaning.

"What time is it anyways. If it ain't time to get up, get the hell out of my room." she growled out.

Adrian grabbed the arm covering her eyes and used it to pull her up into sitting position, smirking when Isabella whined a protest.

"It's time to get ready for school, Isabella. Today is the day with get those new students." Adrian urged her gently.

Bella instantly brightened, like a someone flipped a switch in her brain. She grinned wolfishly at Adrian, her blue eyes glowing with mirth and excitement, with her earlier exhaustion forgotten.

"Finally! I've been itching for a fight for ages. Its been forever sense we fought vampires." Bella said cheerfully. Which was true, the last time she had even seen a vampire was when they were still with their father. "I wonder how many there's gonna be, oh! Do you think any of them have any powers. I don't want this to be too easy."

"No."

Bella blinked confusedly at Adrian, his face was hard and stiff. Something that only happened when Bella did something dangerous if he was in a serious battle.

"No what?"

"No fighting Isabella, no threats, no glares, don't even pay attention to them." he said seriously,, pinning Bella with a firm look.

Bella snorted, turning her head away from him arrogantly, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Like hell I'm gonna ignore them, you know how self-centered and egoistic those bloodsuckers get! You know that if we don't start something, they will! And I don't want to be taken off guard just because your being a wuss." she said harshly, causing Adrian to glare at her heatedly and a warning growl rumbled in his chest.

"Don't test my patience on this Isabella. I'm only following Charlie's orders and it what do you well to learn to hold you tongue." he snarled, stepping up in front of Bella.

He stood a good head higher than her and where Bella was thin with firm lean muscles. He was massive in size, his arm was about to size of Bella's thigh. A large testament of the hard workouts and training routines that they had been put through over the years.

As Adrian stood in front of Bella, his eyes hard and his arms trembling, Bella didn't feel the least bit intimidated. Adrian couldn't hurt her if he wanted to. They were half siblings. Sharing the same father. Adrian had been born about one and a half years earlier than Bella.

He was to be her protector, her guardian. It was a task given to him from birth and he took it very seriously, despite the fact that Bella always insisted that she could take care of her self just fine without his help.

When Bella and Adrian had came under Charlie's care Bella had been 15 years olds and Adrian was almost 16, she had been taken away from her mother, Rosaline when she was only 7 years old. Charlie had taken her and her new found brother to their…_father._ if the monster had the right to even know of that world.

Together they endured to harsh methods and abuse from to one man who should have loved them. During the 8 painful years the two siblings had formed a unbreakable bond, they had to relay in each other and no one else could be trusted.

When to finally came to Charlie they had their information changed. according to the records they were Isabella swan, and Adrian Swan. Twins that just found out that their father was Charlie swan and they moved to forks from Arizona away from their horrid lying mother to get to know their father.

And apparently they were emotional scared, so all the students wanted to comfort them. Much to Bella's annoyance.

They were known around school as the sexy bad girl and the hot sensitive muscle head.

It wasn't hard to pretend they wee twins, they already had that huge bound with each other and they did share a lot of feature.

Black hair

Blue eyes

Tan skin

They even had the same shit-eating grin.

Looking her brother in the Bella sighed and turned her back to him. "Fine… you win, I won't cause trouble.. Intentionally anyway." she muttered loud enough for him to hear her.

She wasn't surprised when Adrian pulled her into a big hug, he had always been the touchy feely one of the two. Adrian squeezed her tightly and lifted her a few inches off the ground before setting her down.

"Thanks, you just lifted a huge weight of my shoulders." he sighed out happily. He patted Bella on the shoulders like she was some sort of children and walked towards the door.

"we leave in 30 minutes!" he called out, before Bella heard the loud thumps of his feet going down stairs.

Bella stood alone in the middle of her room. She clutched the large wolf fang that hung from the necklace. She traced up and down the white canine, from the base to the sharp point, ignoring the disappointed cries of her inner wolf. That begged to engage in a fight with the bloodsuckers.

Without a second thought she threw back her head and let out a long traveling howl, it was one of pure disappointment and frustration.

Her tightened around the fang in a tight fist. The marking on her arm pulsed and throbbed but Bella paid it no mind.

'_mother, I'm not sure if I can handle this..' _she thought in despair.


	2. Author note! good news!

Okay guy I need help! My sister challenged me the a friend contest on my space and face book! I have like 4 friends on myspace (if you include tom) and barely any on fcebook! Please help me! In return I'll post the updates all during this and next week for all my stories, and if your wondering why I haven't been updating it's because I have been writing my own book and let me tell you this it is awesome, I'll post the first chapter of it if you want.

On face book search for Krystal Williams, my picture is the one with the blue van that says, 'Team tlyer's van,


End file.
